This invention concerns a method for the production of alkylene carbonate, especially high purity alkylene carbonate.
Alkylene carbonates are well known materials that have been produced commercially for decades. Alkylene carbonate may be manufactured by a variety of methods. One such method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,070 (1956). Some applications of alkylene carbonate demand use of very high purity products. For example, when alkylene carbonates are used as solvents for electrolyte salts in lithium batteries, the alkylene carbonate preferably contain essentially no impurities (e.g., glycol less than 20 parts per million ("ppm")) and very low water amounts (also less than 20 ppm). In the past, such purification was accomplished, for instance, by treatment by distillation; however, the impure streams from the distillation tower(s), which may constitute up to 50 percent of the effluent from the carbonate reactor, are typically considered useless by-products that are destroyed. The present inventors have recognized that a need exists to remedy this wasteful practice and to provide a more economical process. The present inventors have also recognized that a need exists for high purity alkylene carbonate on a commercial scale.